User blog:Misaka 10032/Remember Deck New Concept
After reading Blitzer and Solchire's amazing and detailed decklists, it sparked my interest in writing out a in-depth deck about Remember. As you can see i've played quite a lot of Remember even before the LV5 even came out, however it was pretty basic like a typical blue deck you would see. So after the LV5 came out I decided to research lots of combo potential with it for example Rainbow Art OTK which is to fetch either Ayabon, Hand Grenade or Sakura, Natural Plant along with FREEZE in order to perform a surekill shot with Ayabon 's double crush . The pattern after that is to FREEZE , use Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko 's exceed to draw, call Sakura, exceed 3 banish 3 (charge 3 from sakura), call 2 Ayabons then either use Fracturing Lust or Lock You to ensure the kill. Another combo i've figured out is by using WX06 cards and so I'd like to share this hand discard and freeze loop and I would surely appreciate any help and comments to improve my deck even more. Decklist LRIG Deck *Remember, Star-Reading Miko *Remember Morni, Star-Reading Miko *Code Piruluk E : With Code Art TAP coming out, this card is pretty much a scary hand discard engine. By using Peeping Analyze after a look at the opponent's hand with TAP's lifeburst or skill, you can guarantee at least one discard, which is quite worth for 1 ener. Some problems I had with this is that it needs a lot of blue ener early game to succeed with it. *Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko : The on-play freeze is really nice here because at this stage you can create holes in the opponent's field by comboing this card along with Code Art DEF. I decided to use this card instead of Code Piruluk Gamma because it's grow cost is much easier to fufill in this deck and the hand discard isn't always needed. Sometimes they have tons of hand which one discard barely affects them because they can just draw it next turn. If you use it then you should have something like Code Art OSS to combo with the discard in order to see more of an effect, which I don't use. *Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko : My main LRIG. This thing has tons of ability which is nice. On-play freeze here acts similarly to Remember Dawn because you can combo it with banish to open up holes. This is where her resting skill kicks in because you can instantly free up a hole by banishing the frozen signi though you lose a LRIG attack so you have to time her to make her push work. Her second ACT further enforces this freeze and banish combo by allowing you to pay 2 colorless and discard a white or blue signi in order to freeze a signi, allowing you to freeze a signi every turn which means you can free up holes every turn since the deck excels in banishing frozen signis. Finally her constant adds a colorless cost to the ACT skills of the opponent's LRIG which is a nice icing to the top, allowing interference with things like Sun Tama's discard bounce or Yuzuki's tap crush. You tend to stay on this LRIG for quite a long amount of time as her skills are more sustainable compared to Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko's limited exceed. *Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko : The LV5 of the deck! This card is something along the lines of a finisher because of her exceed banish skill. Think of it as a more defensive Hanayo because you have the exceed 1 banish but you also have exceed 2 to draw equal to the number of the opponent's frozen signis. Her constant also negates frozen signi's skill stopping annoying things like Munkarun, Elder Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb and Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering from intefering with your ideal game ender. However without Hanayo's "double crush to all signis", you have to rely a lot on Ayabon to deal damage and after you used up all your exceed, this card is pretty useless. *Lock You : This is the card which makes everything works. Without this your combos pretty much fall into pieces due to the opponent countering with tons of defensive ARTs. The reason you play this card is to increase the cost of the opponent's ARTs during the battle phase meaning they have to play 3 extra eners in order to defend themselves which most of the time they don't have the ener to pay it. Even the mighty Idol Defense has to pay a cost in order to skip a phase. *Peeping Analyze : The ART you use alongside with Piruluk E. Before this card was really mediocre since it requires Code Art SMP in order to look at the opponent's hand and make it worth the 3 ener you paid. Then Code Piruluk E came out which decreases its cost to 1 ener however you still risks the chances of missing because there is no hand peeking at LV2 and so you could totally miss and waste an ener, size limit and an ART slot. Then finally Code Art TAP came which allows you to use this card by paying 1 ener and also guaranteeing at least 1 discard. *Pinch Defense : Remember is white and so this is a great defensive ART in order to save yourself. The pinch skill allows you to negate a signi attack alongside a LRIG attack, potentially negating 2 damages. The cost is also quite cheap for what it does. *Xeno Multiple : This deck has white and blue cards so you using this ART without paying multi-ener as part of its cost isn't so rare. This both acts as a defensive and offensive ART because you can choose 2 effects. Freezing all of the opponent's signi here is quite an offensive effect as it doesn't down them and so its mostly for the banishes during your turn when you don't have anything to freeze their signis. The bounce skill is as strong as ever, preventing a damage and also opening up a space all whilst not giving them ener. The LRIG can't attack is pretty useful when you don't have guards or used an Arc or Enigma Aura. Finally the worst out of all is the draw 2 skill which despite being quite mediocre and not defensive or aggressive skill, it actually works all of the time for example if you freeze all there signis, you wouldn't want to bounce it because you want to exploit Remember's exceed draw 3 nor would you want to prevent their LRIG from attacking as its during your turn so you can fill the space with a extra 2 draw, increasing your handsize by a whole load. Main Deck Level 1 *Servant O2 x4 *Code Art TAP x3 *Mikagami, Treasured Instrument x3 Level 2 *Servant D2 x4 *Kakumaru, Hand Sword x2 *Ayabon, Hand Grenade x2 Level 3 *Servant T x2 *Code Art DEF x2 *Merisa, Large Fist x2 Level 4 *Code Art ACG x4 *Nyalove, Ultimate Fist x4 *Code Heart VAC x2 Spell *CRYSTAL SEAL x4 *SEARCHER x2 Combo Nyarobu doesn't have any restrictions so its pretty nice card, especially since I really like using Arms in Remember. The combo I thought of is to use ACG's skill to freeze a signi, then use CRYSTAL SEAL to banish an Arm, preferably a tapped Mikagami then use Nyarobu's skill to up ACG again. After than use ACG's skill again to freeze a total of 2 signis. This is useful for when you want to prevent the opponent from gaining ener or when your about to go for game with Remember 5's exceed. This combo is pretty repeatable with Code Heart VAC recycling the CRYSTAL SEAL so you can do some pretty nasty hand and field lock with ACG and CRYSTAL SEAL. However sometimes you don't have the necessary Arms due to how little there are and so I was thinking of possibly adding the Leviathan and Axe tech so you can trash their signis more efficienty to combo with Nyarobu more, luckily Nyarobu can easily search for Merisa. The win condition is to use the loop so first call Nyarobu and Merisa and ACG. Use ACG to freeze a signi then CRYSTAL SEAL to banish Merisa and discard one card. Nyarobu ups ACG then call a VAC. Use ACG skill to freeze then VAC's skill to salvage up CRYSTAL SEAL, then use it to banish Nyarobu and discard one card. Nyarobu ups ACG again and use it again to freeze their final signi. Then use Remember 5's exceed 2 to draw 3 cards, if you drew CRYSTAL SEAL use it to banish ACG to discard another card otherwise just call signis over ACG and use Remember's exceed to banish their whole field. With Ayabon this should be able to end game along with Lock You. However some problems I can see is that this combo requires a lot of Blue ener to use VAC's skill meanwhile CRYSTAL SEAL needs to banish white signis to use Nyarobu and so this causes a conflict in the enerzone. Also there is absolutely no way to search Ayabon besides Kakumaru which isn't so reliable and so you may not be lucky enough to draw it. Maybe I should remove Peeping Analyze for Spell Salvage in order to perform the loop smoother and remove like 2 CRYSTAL SEAL for Fracturing Lust as you only need 1 in order to start the combo and Fracturing Lust helps rid all those ener you gave the opponent from banishing their signis. However do you think keeping TAP without Peeping is a good idea because of the lifeburst? Right now the lifebursts are extremely strong with a Nyarobu, ACG, SEARCHER and TAP. Category:Blog posts